creative_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:$17/Alien Invasion: Shooty Action
Because I occasionally temporarily lose motivation to continue certain RPs, sometimes I shit out another one depending on what's on my mind right now, so have this RP. Basically, it's like an oldschool FPS in which you run and gun down a bunch of baddies while looking for things and the exit switch that leads to the next area with more baddies. Simple as that. The Story Just a generic excuse plot that goes as follows: Humanity develops a small interstellar empire with their insights into interstellar travel, but then different extradimensional alien races (some magical and some... not) take interest and start popping up, most of them are malicious and have started invading humanity. You are one of the soldiers sent to fight them back, and all your allies in the area you are sent to are dead, hopefully you turn out to actually be pretty badass, so go kill the aliens and avenge your comrades! Rules Wait, this still needs rules? I thought I made it clear above, but anyways... General Rules *No excessive bitching. *No starting out with a lot of stuff, just your basic things. You'll get everything else sooner or later. *You're not invincible all the time, so don't get too reckless. *Standard wiki rules apply. *And last, but not least, hope you enjoy. Gameplay Rules *You fight across a series of levels or areas, destroy all enemies in an area then find the exit/switch to get to the next one. (But I think you've known of this before) *Your character looks like an ordinary joe, but you don't need powered armor or bio-augmentations to outrun a lion and don't seem like you have any chance of tiring out at any time soon (use these feats to your advantage). *You start with a pistol and your bare fists as your armaments, good thing there will always be bigger guns nearby soon (Don't forget to pick up other items too). *There are four main types of ammunition used by the weapons you pick up and use. **Ammo 1: Used by general kinetic/bullet weapons. Max amount you can carry is 400. **Ammo 2: Used by shotguns and other similar weapons. Max amount you can carry is 100. **Ammo 3: Used by explosive weapons. Max amount you can carry is also 100. **Ammo 4: Used by energy weapons. Max amount you can carry 600. **There is also a fifth type of ammunition used by certain unconventional weapons, you can also carry 100 of these. **Most alien weapons (if you find any) have a random amount of their own ammo instead. You will not find pickups or have a constant reserve of ammo for these, you must drain an alien weapon then get another one instead. *You can carry as many different types of weapons as you want, but you can only have one of each of these weapons at a time (Picking the same weapon up just gives you ammo). *There might be secret areas hinted to by my replies, if you stumble upon them, you may be rewarded with some extra goodies. *You also have a set number of lives that may be increased by certain items, if you die, one of these lives is used up and you go back at the start of the level you were in with the stuff you had when you first entered there. *I think that is all, now go on and kill those aliens. Creating a character Just fill these spaces: *Name: *Type: Each one of these types is effectively the same, they just determine where you start out, the soldier types are: **Defender/Guardsman: You start out in a colony/base under attack. **Space Crew/Security Officer: You start out in a spaceship under attack. **Attacker/Marine: You start out in an alien-occupied area (usually an overrun colony/laboratory, or an alien hive/base). *Description: (Optional) Category:Blog posts